1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is related generally to food processing vats and is particularly directed to a cheese making vat having an outer shell and an inner processing vessel.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Cheese making vats of the type comprising an outer, generally oval shell and an inner processing vessel are known in the art. An example of such a vat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,967 which discloses a processing vessel composed of a pair of generally cylindrical sections that intersect along vertical apices so that the vessel, in horizontal section, has a generally figure-8 shape. An agitator mechanism is located in each cylindrical section and comprises a reversible vertical shaft that carries a radially extending frame composed of a series of vertical and horizontal blades. One edge of each blade is sharpened, while the opposite edge is blunt. When the frame is rotated in the cutting direction, the sharpened edges lead in the direction of rotation to cut the curd. When the frame is rotated in the opposite or stirring direction, the blunt or flat edges lead in the direction of rotation to provide a stirring action. The food processing vat shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,967 also includes one or more swinging blades which are mounted on the frame. The swinging blades are constructed so that when the frame is rotated in the cutting direction, the sharpened edge of the swinging blade will lead in the direction of rotation when the frame is rotated in the opposite stirring direction, the blade will swing to a position where a side surface is disposed generally normal to the direction of rotation to thereby provide a greater frontal area for stirring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,424 also discloses a food processing vat having an outer, generally oval shell and a processing vessel to contain a mixture of curds and whey, the vessel being spaced inwardly of the shell and comprising a pair of generally cylindrical sections that intersect along vertical apices that extend the full height of the cylindrical sections. The agitator mechanism is mounted in each cylindrical section of the vessel and each agitator mechanism includes a vertical, reversible shaft that carries a radially extending frame composed of a series of horizontal, vertical blades. A vertical swinging blade is mounted for pivotal movement on the outer end of the frame and the swinging blade is provided with a sharpened vertical edge. The blade is freely swingable from a cutting position where the sharpened edge leads in the direction of rotation to an angular position where the blade is disposed in an angle to the direction of rotation and the trailing edge of the blade is located adjacent the side wall of the cylindrical section. This swinging blade construction provides improved agitation for curds and whey or other food product, particularly in the area adjacent the side walls of the cylindrical sections.
It will be noted that the vessel bottom in both the configurations of U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,424 is substantially flat. The bottom drain for draining the mixed food product from the vessel is generally located adjacent one side wall of the cylindrical section, and when installed, the vessel is inclined toward the drain. Recent developments have led to the incorporation of a contoured vessel bottom, using a concave dish shape for each of the cylindrical sections, whereby the processed food gravitates toward the center low point of the dish. The low point or center of the dish is in communication with the drain, by which the vessel contents may be removed. This modification has greatly enhanced the processed food removal operation. Also, this modification permits the food processing vat to be installed on a horizontal plane rather than on the inclined slope utilized with prior art vat systems. An example of a food processing vat utilizing a contoured vessel bottom with a double bottom outlet is the VSR cheese vat model "88" manufactured by VSR Engineering, Kolding, Denmark.